Cintaku Dari Dunia Lain
by Akira ayzharu
Summary: Saku dan Naru tersesat keduia manusia, Sasuke Vampire yang belum mengetahui kalau dia vampire, serta itachi yang sepertinya menyembunyaikan sesuatu. gak bisa bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

Hay Sekarang saya buat Story baru, Soalnya Lagi ada mood buat yang fantasy, yang suka RnR aja kalo

Tidak suka? tekan BACK

**WARNING !**

**Abal-abal, GaJe, Bahasa acak-acakan, OOC, Alur Lari-larian, garing, kriuk-kriuk dan sejenisnya**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

**Disclaimer:** **Masashi Kisimoto**

**Author: **Nariakira Ayzharu

_Cintaku Dari Dunia Lain_

**Chapter 1: Sumur?**

"Saku-chan, tunggu aku donk" kata seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik, kepada seorang perempuan yang bernama Sakura.

"Berhentilah mengeluh Naruto dan cepatlah kita hampir sampai" kata Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak terbang saja, kitakan punya sayap untuk terbang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tapi pasir ajaib kita tinggal sedikit, hanya cukup untuk satu orang saja itu pun belum tentu sampai di desa" kata Sakura

"Kalau begitu biar kau saja yang pergi ke ke Desa untuk mengambil pasir ajaib, lalu kembali lagi kesini,dan kita pulang,"

"Oh iya kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku" kata Sakura heran pada dirinya "Semoga pasirnya cukup membawaku ke Desa, kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang kau hanya perlu menungguku?" katanya lagi, sambil menaburkan pasir ajaib ke sayapnya. "Kalau begitu cepatlah pergi" kata Naruto. "Iya, " balas Sakura. Sakura lalu terbang dengan cepat tnya sampai rambut Naruto juga sedikit berkibar karena anginnya.

_Cintaku Dari Dunia Lain_

"Hey gadis culun, cepat berikan prmu, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi" bentak seseorang yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah menyala dengan kacamata minus warna hitam yang membuatnya terlihat glamour. "I..iy..iya Ka..Karin-sama" dengan takut-takut gadis culun, dengan Rok panjang 15 cm dari lutut, baju yang kebesaran, dan rambut di kepang dua itu memberikan buku pr nya. "Kuharap kau mengerjakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh agar aku mendapatkan nilai A+, awas kalau aku mendapatkan nilai B." Kata Karin Tayuya ,Shion ayo pergi " katanya lagi. Setelah Karin dan teman-temannya pergi gadis itu langsung berlari keatap sekolah sambil menangis.

Setelah sampai di atap gadis itupun langsung berteriak "Aaaaaggggghhhhhhhhh" lalu sang gadispun bergumam sambil menangis " ..hiks . tolong... aku..."

_Cintaku Dari Dunia Lain_

"Saku-chan lama sekali yaa" kata Naruto. Kryuuk... Terdengar bunyi aneh dari perut Naruto "Aku lapar" keluhnya. Naruto lalu mengambil sesuatu didalam kantong bajunya yang berwarna Dominan Orange, dan berkata "Cuma ada setengah genggam, tidak cukup untuk sampai ke desa, tapi aku lapar" Naruto tersenyum setelah melihat gerombolan semut-semut, lalu di menaburkan pasir yang ada dikantongnya ke semut-semut itu. "Semut terbanglah ketempat yang ada banyak makanan" kata Naruto. Semut itupun terbang kearah sumur tua "Hei ada sumur, coba kita lihat ada apa di sumur ini" gumam Naruto "Tidak ada ap Aaaaaaaaa..tolong Saku-chan." Setelah dia melihat kedalam tiba-tiba ada yang mendorongnya sehingga dia terjatuh ke dalam sumur. Sementara Sakura yang sudah dekat dengan sumur tempat Naruto jatuh,tentu saja dapat mendengar suara Naruto yang nyaring + cempreng itu (*di ransenggan Naruto).

"Naruto..." teriak Sakura.

"Saku-chan kau dimana?" balas Naruto yang juga berteriak.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Baka" teriak Sakura marah.

"Hehehe, gomen Saku-chan, Aku ada di sumur tua" kata Naruto disertai dengan cengirannya. Setelah Sakura melihat kesekitarnya, Sakura lalu terbang mendekati sumur itu. Setelah itu Sakura melihat ke dalam sumur disana terlihat memang ada Naruto yang sedang berdiri dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hey Naruto tangkap kantong in Uuuaaaaaaa" sebelum Sakura selesai bicara tiba-tiba ada yang mendorongnya hingga membuatnya juga ikut jatuh sedangkan, kantong yang berisi pasir ajaib itu juga terlepas dari tangan Sakura. Tetapi dengan cepatnya Naruto menangkapnya dan membiarkan Sakura jatuh dengan kerasnya menimpa tanah sumur yang kering. "Akhirnya ku dapatkan hahaha" teriak Naruto girang. Naruto pun dengan cepat menaburkannya ke sayapnya. "Naruto no Baka kenapa kau malah menangkap kantongnya bukan aku ."kata Sakura yang marah dan mendorong Naruto hingga membuat pasir yang ada ditangan Naruto tumpah sebagian. "Yah... Saku-chan, pasirnya jadi berhamburan, untung gak semuanya" kata Naruto. Tanpa mereka sadari pasir ajaib itu membuat sumur tempat mereka terjatuh ada airnya yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"Naruto kok sumurnya ada airnya bukannya tadi kering" tanya Sakura. "eh, ayo cepat pergi dari sumur ini!" jawab Naruto. Sebelum mereka pergi tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menarik kaki mereka untuk tidak keluar dari sumur itu, "Saku-chan tolonggg...ada tangan yang menarik kakiku..kami-sama tolong aku" kata Naruto lebay . Sementara itu tangan itu semakin menarik mereka hingga mereka tenggelam dan tak sadarkan diri.

_Cintaku Dari Dunia Lain_

TING TONG

TING TONG

Akhirnya bel surga berbunyi mungkin itulah yang ada dipikiran semua murid dikelas 10.A tapi tidak dengan gadis yang duduk pojok kelas, takut itulah yang dirasakannya, terlebih lagi Karin yang selalu mengawasinya dan matanya yang seakan berkata 'Awass kau Hyuuga' dalam hati gadis itu berkata 'seseorang tolong aku'.

"Baiklah anak-anak jangan lupa kerjakan tugas di halaman 13, silahkan pulang dan Hinata Hyuuga tolong kau bantu aku membawa buku-buku ini" kata Kakashi-sensei

"Hai, sensei" jawab Hinata

"Arigatou Kakashi-sensei" kata Hinata.

"Tak apa senang membantumu menghindar dari iblis itu Hinata" kata Kakashi-sensei sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

Setelah gadis Hyuuga itu selesai, seharusnya dia langsung pamit pulang dan tidur dikasur empuknya tapi entah kelalunapa cuaca tidak setuju dengan keinginan hatinya, itulasan kenapa sakarang Hinata Hyuuga tidak berada di rumahnya melainkan dia sekarang sedang berada diteras toko buku yang ada di pinggiran jalan.

Dengan helaan napas Hinata pun masuk ke dalam toko tersebut, setelah masuk Hinata langsung disambut oleh pemandangan yang indah berupa jejeran rak buku yang sangat banyak. Hinata yang sangat senang langsung menuju ke rak yang terdapat novel-novel, disana juga ada ruangan khusus untuk membaca buku, itu terlihat dari pintu yang dilalu Hinata ada tulisan "RUANG MEMBACA" .Hinata yang sudah sampai dirak novel langsung mencari novel yang ingin dibelinya, tidak lama dia mencari akhirnya dia mendapatkan yang berjudul "Fairy of World". Sambil tersenyum Hinata mengambil buku itu dan bergumam "Peri? Kelihatannya menarik, aku beli novel ini saja" .

Hujanpun sudah reda Hinata juga sudah berada didepan masionnya, tunggu! Hinata Hyuuga anak culun tinggal di masion?, apakah dia seorang maid? Ya Hinata memang tinggal di masion tetapi dia bukan seorang maid tetapi dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga, anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya bernama Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Selamat Sore, Hinata-sama, kenapa anda pulang terlambat?" tanya penjaga gerbang di masion tersebut.

"Tadi aku mampir di Toko Buku" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum kepada penjaga gerbang itu. Hinatapun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yaitu ke kamarnya. Setelah Hinata masuk dia disambut beberapa maid dan butler. Hinata bertanya kepada mereka "Apakah Tou-san malam ini pulang?"

"Sepertinya tidak, karena tadi siang Hiashi-sama menelepon kalau beliau sedang berada di China, dan sepertinya besok baru pulang" jawab seorang maid yang sepertinya kepala maid di masion itu. "Oh begitu, kalau Hanabi dimana" tanyanya lagi.

" Tadi Hanabi-sama bilang mau ke mall, Hinata-sama"jawab maid. Setelah itu Hinata langsung berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Dengan keras Hinata menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur queen sizemya dan memejamkan mata, kalian pasti tahukan kalau udah memejamkan kalau mata ngapain pasti makan (#Pletakk) yaiyah Tidur.

_Cintaku Dari Dunia Lain_

Terlihat dua orang yang sedang tidur atau lebih tepatnya pingsan di pinggiran sungai yang dekat (#mana ada orang tidur di pinggir sungai) dengan masion Hyuuga atau bisa kita bilang dibelakang masion Hinata Hyuuga (Readers: langsung aja bilang di belakang masion nya gk usah panjang- panjang kale).

"Akhh, rasanya badanku remuk semua, apa yang terjadi padaku" terdengar erangan kesakitan dari Naruto. Setelah Naruto mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba dia teringat Sakura,daia bangkit dan berteriak (#sekarang Narutohobii teriak-teriak ya) "Saku-chan, Kau dimana?" setelah itu terdengar dari arah seberang sungai seseorang yang batuk, (udah tahukan gimana bunyinya?") "Sakura... tenanglah aku akan keseberang sana" kata Naruto panik ketika melihat Sakura ada diseberang sungai tanpa berpikir Naruto langsung berenang menuju Sakura yang masih pingsan, eh memangnya Naruto bisa berenang, dan kalian tahulah apa yang terjadi? Yaa Naruto yang tidak bisa berenang mencoba berenang demi menyelamatkan Sakura sahabatnya akan tetapi dialah yang terbawa arus sungai dan hanyut.. "Uaaahhhh... Sakura-chan tolong,,," teriaknya saat dia hanyut di Sungai,(bukannya Sakura masih pingsan ya mana bisa dia menolong kamu, Naru baka. #dilempar bijudama). Tanpa ada orang yang tahu Sakura telah dibawa pergi oleh seseorang...

_**TBC**_

Akhh akhirnya selesai juga nic fic... Menerima Saran, flame apapun.. oh yaa maaf juga yaa karena fic pertama fantasy jadi agak gimana-gimana gitu.. maaf juga saya itu orangnya kalo nulis moody jadi kalo ada mood aja ngebuka laptop.

Sekian... Arigatou buat yang udah mampir ataupun baca, Sampai bertemu lagi bulan depan (kayak sinetron aje).

Nariakira Ayzharu,,,,...


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, iya saya lupa bilang kalau di sini peri ukuran tubuhnya sama dengan manusia, dan untuk pair saya sendiri masih bingung, karena saya pada umumnya menyukai semua pair,terlebih lagi dengan Pairing SasuSaku, NaruHina, SasuHina, and NaruSaku jadi sulit menentukan pair soal nya saya belum memikirkan bagaimana ending dari story ini (jangankan ending, alurnya aja belum terpikirkan _) oh iya didunia manusia sayap Naruto dan Sakura sobek dan Hancur. Tetapi kalo ditaburin pasir ajaib bakalan tumbuh lagi tapi memakan waktu 1 minggu. Karena para reviewer (?) banyak yang nyangka NaruHina (mungkin karena ada event, tapi saya gak ikutan event) bisa saja fanfic ini tentang NaruHina,,,,, semoga. berdoa lah... O.K

**WARNING !**

**Abal-abal, GaJe, Bahasa acak-acakan, OOC, Alur Lari-larian, garing, kriuk-kriuk dan sejenisnya**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Masih **

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

**Disclaimer:** **Masashi Kisimoto (Wa Cuma minjem tapi gak bilang sama Kisi-sempai, soalnya tempat tinggal wa jauh sama Kisimoto-sempai jauuuuuh banget) **

**Author: **Nariakira Ayzharu _

_Cintaku Dari Dunia Lain_

**Chapter2:Bangsa Vampire**

**NARUTO P.O.V **

Hei apakah aku sudah sampai di surga, entahlah tapi tubuh seakan mati rasa, tak bisa di gerakkan sama sekali dan juga terasa dingin.

"Hei Konohamaru, lihat ada orang disungai" hei kurasa aku mendengar seseorang bicara, apakah itu malaikat.

"Eh iya, ada orang"

"Dan sepertinya dia masih hidup. Hei Konohamaru kamu mau kemana?"

"Eh, tentu saja menyelamatkan kakak itu"

Menyelamatkanku? Memangnya aku kenapa bukankah aku sedang di surga? Ahh rasanya ada yang memegang tubuhku aduhhh sakit sekali.

"Akhhh"

"Hah, tenanglah kakak aku akan menyelamatkanmu"

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Terlihat ada dua orang yang berada disuatu ruangan yang mewah.

"Hei Konohamaru, Kenapa kau membawa anak itu ke sini, heh?" tanya seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa berwarna merah marun, sambil melirik seorang laki-laki yang sedang pingsan disofa.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Konohamaru yang juga duduk di sofa.

"Kau, ini bagaimana bukannya Shikamaru melarang orang yang tidak dikenal masuk ke sini!" Seru Neji yang baru masuk keruangan dimana tempat konohamaru berada.

"Akukan hanya penasaran dengan kantong yang dibawa kakak ini!" balas Konohamaru sambil menunjukkan kontong yang dia dapatkan dari tangan Naruto.

Tap

Dengan cepatnya seseorang yang duduk di sofa tadi merebut kantong yang tadi, dan langsung membuka kontong itu.

"Hei, Kiba kenapa kau ambil kantongnya itukan punya kakak itu?" seru konohamaru ketika Kiba mengambil kantong aneh darinya. Bukannya menjelaskan kenapa dia merebut kantong itu dengan cepat Kiba malah berteriak ke Neji.

"Astagaa, Neji bukannya ini adalah..."

"Pasir ajaib" belum sempat teriakan Kiba, Neji dengan cepat memotongnya.

"Apakah dia dari Dunia Peri jua seperti dia?" tanya Kiba Pada Neji.

"Entahlah, sepertinya Iya, mengingat Konohamaru juga menemukan orang itu di Sungai tempat kita menemukan dia"

Konohamaru yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan memilih untuk pergi ke kamarnya mengingat hari ini dia seharian menemani Hanabi ke Mall.

"Kiba, Neji aku ke kamar, lagi pula sepertinya aku tidak tahu apa-apa, jaa, hooaaamz"

"Ya pergilah" jawab Neji

Setelah Konohamaru keluar dari ruangan itu terdengar suara erangan dari Naruto.

"Sudah sadar yaa? Kiba tolong ambilkan air putih" kata Neji sambil membantu Naruto.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan suara serak.

"Neji, ini airnya"

"Tenanglah dulu, minumlah" kata Neji memberikan air putih yang diambil Kiba tadi.

"Sekarang, jawab pertannyaanku Siapa Namamu?" tanya Neji

"Hey, jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi, baru aku menjawab pertanyaanmu" balas Naruto ketus.

"Oke baiklah, aku jawab pertanyaanku aku Neji , dan yang berdiri disebalahku ini Kiba" jelas Neji.

"Oh, aku Naruto Uzu..."

"Wow, siapa dia Neji"

Perkataan Naruto terpotong karena ada Sai dan Shikamaru yang masuk keruangan itu, Sai langsung berbaring ke kasur yang ada diruangan itu, sedang Shikamaru bersandar ke puntu ruangan yang dia masuki tadi.

"Aku Naruto Uz..."

"Apa, dia orang yang di ceritakan Kiba padaku?" lagi-lagi perkataan Naruto terpotong orang yang sedang bersandar di balik pintu.

"Ya, dia yang kuceritakan pada mu Shikamaru"

"NAMAKU NARUTO UZUMAKIIII hosh hosh" teriak naruto karena kerkataannya selalu dipotong sebelum selesai.

Hening.

Shikamaru dan terlihat seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu setelah mendengar nama Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku mengingat sesuatu mendengar kata Uzumaki?" kata Neji

"Karin, Karin Uzumaki" kata Shikamaru.

Naruto yang mendengar nama Karin di sebutkan sepertinya terkejut, itu terlihat dari matanya yang terbelalak. 'Dari mana mereka tau Karin, bukannya Karin sudah Mati?' batinnya.

Sementara Kiba yang melihat ekspresi Naruto hanya diam, tetapi batinnya berbicara 'melihat dari ekspresinya tadi, sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu'.

"Naru-chan aku Sai, apakah kau ada hubungan dengan Karin, eh?" tanya Sai.

"Aku, ,,, aku Tidak kenal dengan Karin, lagi pula aku tidak pernah makan makanan si Karin, walaupun aku tahu sangat enak" kata Naruto gugup.

Sepertinya ada yang ganjil dari perkataan Naruto tadi. Shikamaru yang menyadarinya hanya bisa menghela napas, dan berkata "oh jadi kau pernah makan makanan buatan Karin". Mendengar perkataan Shikamaru Mata Nruto membulat.

"Hei, Naruto Sudahlah jangan membohongi kami ceritakan saja apa hubunganmu dengan Karin, apa susahnya sih?" Kata Kiba yang mulai marah.

Mendengar perkataan Kiba tadi, Narutopun menutup matanya dan menghela napas.

"Karin Adalah Saudara tiriku" kata Naruto dengan nada suara lemah. Mendengar hal itupun semua orang minus Sai kaget.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada hubungannya dengan Karin-san" kata Sai sambil tersenyum palsu. Sementara dibalik senyum palsu itu tersimpan satu rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh pemilik senyum itu saja.

_Cintaku Dari Dunia Lain_

Ditempat yang jauh dari Naruto disebuah masion tepatnya di dalam ruang tamu masion itu ada dua orang pemuda yang sedang duduk di sofa. Dengan wajah seperti frustasi pemuda yang berrambut panjang dikuncir longgar kebelakang menghela napas atas apa yang dilakukan adik semata wayangnya Sasuke. Dia binggung bagaimana bisa dia membawa seorang gadis ke masionnya tanpa izin darinya, walaupun masion ini merupakan warisan dari kedua orangtua kami tetap saja, seharusnya dia meminta izin dulu.

"Apasih maumu Sasuke?, Seenaknnya saja membawa anak orang ke Masion ku?, kalau dia tau siapa kita sebenarya , Tou-san akan marah" Tanya Itachi dengan Nada Marah.

Sedang yang di tanya hanya diam.

Hening

"Dia Sama seperti kita, dia bukan manusia" Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba .

Itachi? Dia terkejut saat Sasuke berkata 'Sama seperti kita'

"Tapi kenapa kau membawannya ke masionku, tidak apertementmu saja?" bentak Itachi

"Karena Aku menemukan ini" Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan segenggam pasir dari kantung celananya. Itu adalah sebagian dari pasir ajaib hanyut(?) di sungai. ya pasir ajaib tidak bisa tenggelam melainkan hanyut . Kembali ke cerita.

Itachi yang melihat apa yang dibawa Sasuke hanya diam tetapi otaknnya sedang mencerna apa yang terjadi sekarang. Gadis dengan pasir ajaib berarti Gadis itu adalah Peri dari dunia peri yang pergi ke bumi. Pantas saja dia merasan ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya,

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau bawa gadis itu pergi dari sini segara" kata Itachi yang tiba-tiba nada bicaranya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Hn?"

"Cepat bawa pergi dari sini, kalau kau tidak ingin celaka" Bentak Itachi. Sasuke yang dibentak dengan cepat pergi ke kamar dimana Sakura berada, membawanya kemobil dan pergi dari masion Itachi. Saat dimobil Sasuke membatin 'Ada Apa dengan itachi, tidak biasanya dia seperti itu Pasti ada yang disembunyikanya. Ya pasti ada yang disembunykannya aku harus mencari tahu apa itu' setelah Sasuke membatin dia memutar mobilnya dari garasi ke jalan, dan dengan cepat melaju meninggalkan masion Kakaknya.

Sementara Itachi terlihat begitu frustasi, Tiba-tiba di mulutnya keluar taring, kuku-kuku di tangannya memanjang secara tidak normal.

"Aaakkhhhhhhh" teriaknya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Itachi? Dia Kesakitan.

"Tenang Itachi, kau harus bisa mengendalikan dirimu jangan sampai kau berubah karena mencium bau gadis itu," Setelah itu tubuh Itachi berangsur-angsur pulih seperti semula. "dan Jangan sampai ayah tau bahwa Sasuke membawa seorang peri kemari, " kata Itachi kepada dirinya sendiri. Kalian binggung siapa Itachi dan keluarganya? Dia adalah vampire berdarah campuran, Ayahnya seorang vampire tulen, Ibunya adalah Munusia, dan Sasuke juga Seorang vampire campuran. Sebenarnya Bangsa Vampire itu bisa melakukan perubahan kapanpun dia mau, tetapi karena Itachi vampire campuran makanya dia tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan vampirenya, terlebih ketika mencium bau dari darah peri suci. Tidak berbeda dengan Sasuke, hanya saja dia belum tahu kalau dirinya adalah vampire, lagi kekuatan vampire hanya bisa dirasakan berumur 20 tahun seperti halnya Itachi, dia merasakan ada yang aneh pada dirinya setelah ulangtahunnya yang ke-20 seperti haus yang berlebihan padahal dia sudah meminum 5 gelas air putih, tetapi tetapi rasa hausnya belum juga hilang. Pada akhirnya dia bercerita kepada Ayahnya tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Setelah bercerita, akhirnyadia tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang vampire berdarah campuran. Dan saat ini umur Sasuke masih 18 tahun, berarti 2 tahun lagi dia juga akan merasakan bagaimana menjadi vampire berdarah bangsa vampire adalah suatu bahaya bagi para peri suci seperti Sakura dan Naruto, bangsa vampire bisa memangsa manusia tetapi manusia hanya saja manusia bagi para bangsa vampire yang egois tidaklah cukup.

Naruto yang diketahui mempunyai hubungan darah dengan karin, si penjahat sekolah yang tidak tahu ampun, Sakura yang dibawa oleh seorang vampire campuran yang tidak tahu bahwa dirinya vampire, Apayang akan dilakukan Itachi setelah ini? Dan Apakah yang akan terjadi?...

TBC

**Astaga..**

Hancur, banget fanfic ini! Maaf ya ini karena flashdisk aku hilang... padahal banyak data yang penting disana,,, ko curhat sii? Bego! Maaf ya alur nya maksain banget sooalnya nulisnya past malas belajar ujian,,

Buat yang udah review makasih banget, tapi aku gk bisa sebutin. juga balasnya di pm aja yaa

tapi chapp depat pasti aku sebutin koo

Ada yang mau Review? Kalo ada syukur soaalnya aku juga agak gimana ya baca baca ff ini!

Terima Flame juga...


End file.
